Snow build-up is a real problem for those who have satellite dish TV systems. Even a light snow build-up on the face of the satellite dish (antenna) can cause TV signal loss. My invention is an add-on accessory for satellite dishes designed for the solution for this problem. My satellite dish snow shield works in an entirely different way than satellite dish covers that shroud the entire face of the satellite dish. The satellite dish snow shield is comprised of a solid curved hood that attaches at the top of the satellite dish and extends out at a relatively perpendicular angle from the face of the satellite dish. The snow shield allows for a continual clear and unobstructed satellite signal, by catching and diverting falling snow before it reaches the face of the satellite dish